Who REALLY is Magolor?
by Sxphyre
Summary: Magolor was actually good. He was never evil. He wanted to protect Halcandra from ultimate destruction. Kirby and friends must help but are betrayed by him. Is this what really happened? Did he even have complete control? You might ask. Find out here.


**Hey everybody! I just thought about this: In kirby's dream collection, Magalor is still alive. I wondered how this happened and how come he wasn't evil anymore. So I made up this fanfiction. This includes what happened in Kirby's return to dreamland and after that. Enjoy! Btw, this whole thing is in Magolor's POV.**

It was my birthday! I was so excited. We don't keep much track of how old we are, because we are immortal. But I was excited! I couldn't wait! As I came home from a small walk in the morning, the lights flashed on and I was warmly welcomed home. Wow! Boy, was that surprising. We ate cake, ice cream and many other things. What I noticed was, the present table was empty. After the meal, my mother and father blindfolded me when my guard was down, and took me somewhere. I was quite surprised, and a little suspicious. But when they took the blind fold off, I gasped in amazement. There was a beautiful ship with oars, a sail, and all the other stuff a ship has, that had a crystal bottom and a blue top. This was my first sight of the Lor. I was pleasantly delighted when they told me it could travel through galaxies and could battle real well. They said I was on my own and I could travel wherever I wanted. I said I would make sure I would visit. Then, I went off on my adventure.

I looked through a lot of planet manuals and such, and found a dimension I knew I wanted to visit. Halcandra. It was beautiful dry land with volcanoes and had crystals surrounding it. So I hopped in my ship and was off to Halcandra.

When I arrived in Halcandra, It was not at all what I expected. It was shrouded in darkness, it's beauty invisible. I knew something was wrong, so I went to take a closer look. After searching the whole planet, I saw a four headed dragon fighting a sorceress and a... strange thing with a bow tie and metallic wings. For these were Drawcia and Marx. And apparently the dragon was losing. I was assuming the dragon ruled the land, because of the crown on it's head. So I decided I wanted to protect the land too. So I jumped in and fought my the dragon's side. With the help of my starcutter, we beat them in no time. Fire was surrounding them, when the Drawcia whispered something to Marx. Suddenely, the black mist shrouding us went towards them, they turned into black mist, and escaped to the closest place possible. The crown. The black mist made it's way into the crown, and into the dragon's body. When I talked to Landia, all she wanted to do was destroy me, causing me to fight against her. However, she had new powers. Before she could do the final blow on me, I escaped. I didn't care where I went. So I pushed a random button and fled to planet Popstar. The emergency alarm went off, there was a sudden jolt, so I fell backwards and I was out.

I woke up, remember everything and rush to the control center. Many parts were missing from my ship. All of my energy spheres were gone! The Lor cannot function without them! The mast, emblem, oars, and both the wings were missing! This was terrible! Now I could never save Halcandra. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turn around to see a pink thing looking at me, and he said he would help me. His three pals behind him told me they would help. I was overjoyed and felt lucky I had Kirby at that moment. In the after two weeks, the Lor was up and running again.

We were finally able to go back to Halcandra. Now that I had Kirby, Meta knight, bandana dee, and King Dedede by my side I felt unstoppable. When I saw Landia, I was going to land and greet her, but when she blew fire at my ship I remembered everything. When the fire ball struck, I put on the emergency landing just in time.

After Landia struck my ship down the second time, I told Kirby to help take her down. So after beating a giant robot, we were finally down to Landia. This was it. Good luck Kirby. Kirby and his friends had a bit of a struggle, but somehow they managed it. They defeated Landia. I was in joy Halcandra would finally be safe. But I forgot that Landia wasn't causing the trouble, the stuff inside the crown was. So I was very happy, but when I went over to congratulate Kirby, I felt a tingly feeling all over my body and I blacked out.

I didn't have the slightest idea what happened, but when I woke up, the universe was being destroyed. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew I had to get out of there. So I fled to my star cutter, and hurried out of there. I transported back to Popstar, hoping that Kirby would be OK, and even saw him wave me goodbye. So I waved back. I'll come visit sometime. It was not until I went to my homeland I found out what REALLY happened. My mother and father told me I was known as a villain going and destroying universes. She showed me an article. It had Kirby, Meta knight, Bandana dee, and King dedede on it. I didn't remember anything about me destroying the universe! I felt so bad. But it wasn't my fault. So I went back to planet Popstar to get everything straight with Kirby. And here I am now, explaining everything.

**So, how was it? Magolor was always good. Marx and Drawcia took over his body. What do you think? Plz review for new chapter.**


End file.
